


Halloween Night

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Chocolate, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R&L are fathers with an established relationship with each other, enjoying some time alone after trick-or-treating with the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

It was Halloween night, and the McLaughlin and Neal households were out trick-or-treating. The two fathers hung back and carefully watched the kids run from house to house ahead of them. With an occasional glance to each other, gentle, admiring smiles were exchanged.

“Slow down, kids!” Link called as the group of five children began to run out of sight. “Wait for Lando!”

“We sure have our hands full, don’t we?” Rhett laughed quietly.

“No shit. Thank God we managed to get a babysitter for the rest of the night.” Rhett nodded.

Being single fathers, each with more than one kid, the men rarely got any time to themselves. It was always one thing or another: taking kids to and from school, bringing them to friends’ houses, cooking meals, etc. This also meant that the only time they got to see each other was at work, while the kids were with a babysitter, and when the families got together on the weekends. This made it difficult to express their feelings for each other. Their friends and interns were aware of their relationship status, but they didn’t want their kids to know. They didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, confused, or scared. They would save the explaining for a later date, when the kids were older and sure to understand.

As the night wore on, the children were becoming visibly tired. However, it’d be hours before they were in bed, because in a little bit they would inevitably experience the biggest sugar-high of the year.

“I like your kitty costume, Rhett,” Link laughed as the seven of them walked home.

“I like your puppy costume, Link,” Rhett retorted, winking at the shorter man.

“Daddy!” Lando called, dragging his feet clumsily over to his father.

“What is it, little buddy?” Link kneeled down and scooped the kid up into his arms.

“Sleepy. I wanna go night-night.”

“We’re on our way home, bud. You can go night-night soon.”

“Carry?”

“Sure, I’ll carry you.”

Rhett laughed at the exchange. “Did you have fun, Lando?” he asked the small boy. He nodded bashfully and hid his face in Link’s neck.

By the time the group got home to the Neal household, Lando was fast asleep in Link’s arms. The two men stood by the door and counted heads as the children walked into the home.

“We’ve got our Link,” Rhett said as his son, Locke, walked confidently over the threshold. The boy, for whatever reason, wanted to dress up as his father’s best friend. “We’ve got our Wonder Woman!” Lily skipped inside.

“Here comes the red Power Ranger!” Link called as Shepherd sprinted into the house. Link leaned forward so he could see down the street. “Lincoln! Hurry up and get inside!”

“Dad, I dropped all my candy!” the boy shrieked.

“I’ll go help him. You get Lando to bed,” Rhett said with a smile. The man gave Link a light pat on the shoulder before they parted ways.

Lando was a heavy sleeper, so he didn’t wake up at all throughout the chaos. Once all of the kids (except for the toddler) were in the family room digging through their piles of candy, all the two fathers had to do was sit and wait for the babysitter. The shrill squeals of the four children were practically ripping apart the men’s brains. When the doorbell rang, Link stood to see if it was the babysitter and not more trick-or-treaters. Sure enough, it was Laura. The man let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door. “Thank god you’re here,” he said with a lighthearted laugh. “I’m sorry in advance.”

“Oh, I know what I got myself into,” she replied, walking into the room to say hello to the children.

“HI LAURA!” they all yelled.

She sat down on the floor with them and looked back at the two fathers. Link said, “Lando is already asleep. I’m sure he won’t wake up at all. We’ll be back before…” His sentence trailed off as he looked up to Rhett for an answer.

“One,” the man finished.

“Alright! When do you want the rest of the kids to be put to bed?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s a holiday. We’ll deal with the repercussions tomorrow. See you later, kids!”

“Bye, Rhett! Bye, Dad!” Lincoln and Lily called.

“Bye, Link! Bye, Dad!” the other two boys yelled.

“We’ll just be at my place,” Rhett reminded Laura before they walked out of the house.

“Finally,” Link sighed as they began walking down the sidewalk to their next destination.

Rhett chuckled. “We’re about to get some peace and quiet.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Link looked up at the man in the kitty costume with a sly smile.

“Woah there, puppy. Calm down.”

Changing the subject, Link asked, “Which one of the kids do you think will vomit first?”

“Definitely Shep. No question,” Rhett answered matter-of-factly. Link laughed in agreement.

When the two men finally arrived at Rhett’s quiet home, Rhett immediately headed to the kitchen to grab the six pack of beer he had in the fridge. Link sank into the couch, removing his puppy ears and using his shirt to wipe off the face makeup.

When Rhett returned, he placed the bottles of alcohol down on the coffee table and yelled, “Why’d you take off your costume!? You’re such a party pooper.”

“Oh, shut up.” Link leaned forward and popped open a beer, taking a long swig. Rhett followed suit.

The two men began talking about innocent things, like their plans for the week. However, the more beer they drank, the more the direction of the topics changed.

“We don’t get enough one on one time,” Link mumbled.

“I know. At least we’re getting some now.” He pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and unwrapped it, putting it into Link’s mouth.

“Mmm,” the man moaned in delight. “Thanks, Kitty.” Rhett laughed and made a guttural purring noise. “Cut it out, man!”

In response, Rhett hissed at his friend. Link laughed boisterously as spit flew into his face. The hissing only stopped when Rhett leaned in and kissed the other man on the neck. “Sorry I hissed at you,” he whispered softly.

“It’s okay, kitty. I forgive you.”

After taking a long swig from his third can of beer, Rhett hopped off of the couch and onto his all fours by the coffee table. He stuck his butt into the air and wiggled it, making the chirping noise they had talked about in a previous GMM.

“Now you’re hunting prey?” Rhett didn’t answer, but instead, crawled forward towards the man on the couch. “Oh, so I’m your prey?” By this point, Link was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes.

“Mmmhmmm…”

“Pounce!” Link encouraged, spreading his limbs out as an invitation. Rhett obliged, leaping back onto the couch. The whole thing came close to tipping over backwards with the force. Link let out a loud shriek. “Didn’t we discuss ‘tail talk?’ I don’t see you talking with your tail.”

“You bet I’ll be talking with my tail once you get involved,” Rhett said in his so-called ‘sexy voice.’

“I hate to break it to you, Rhett, but the tail is in the back. Your cock is in the front.”

“WELL THEN I’LL START TALKING WITH MY FRONT TAIL!”

Link almost fell off the couch with laughter. He clutched his abdomen in an attempt to calm himself down. Before he could, however, Rhett had put all of his weight on him. “You’re squishing me!” Link squealed, whacking the costumed man. Ignoring the man underneath him, Rhett began nibbling on Link’s neck. The smaller man’s squeals and laughs quieted down. Now, he was breathing slowly and making small noises of pleasure. Rhett’s fingers slowly ran through Link’s shaggy hair before trailing their way down his abdomen. Link giggled softly and rubbed both of Rhett’s cat ears. “Good kitty.”

“We need to get off of this couch and move to the bed,” Rhett said, breaking character for only a moment.

“Fucking tease.”

Almost immediately, Rhett got down on his hands and knees, scurrying off towards his bedroom. Link followed slowly behind, smiling and rolling his eyes. When he walked into the room to find Rhett sprawled out on his bed, Link said, “Okay, man. Take off the damn costume now. This is getting weird.”

“Meow!”

“I don’t want to fuck a kitten! And I sure as hell don’t want a kitten to fuck me!”

Rhett grinned and took off the black cat ears, throwing them to the other side of the room. “You’re right. That is kinda fucked up. We’re using this tail, though.” He peeled off his black turtle neck and tossed it into Link’s face.

“Smells like sweat,” Link noted, ignoring the tail comment.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Maybe.”

Link tossed the shirt onto the floor along with his own. He then crawled onto the large bed, positioning himself just above Rhett, between the man’s legs. Rhett gripped Link by the hips as their lips clashed fervently. Between the alcohol and recent lack of intimacy, the two men dove into the situation with a sense of urgency. Rhett’s hands moved into the waistband of Link’s brown sweats and both men sat up. Link was sitting in the other man’s lap now, still kissing passionately. “Link,” Rhett moaned, “stand up and take your pants off.”

Link silently did as he was told, Rhett doing the same. Rhett unhooked the soft tail from the end of his pants, placing it on the bedside table. Now just in their boxers, the men returned to their previous position, laid back on the mattress. Rhett had one hand rubbing circles on Link’s back, and the other one moved between the two of them. He began stroking Link’s member through the thin fabric. “Wait a minute,” Link said, breathlessly.

“What is it?”

“I never got to give you a birthday present, remember?”

“It’s a little late for that.”

“No it’s not. Come on. Boxers off.”

Rhett sighed with a slight smile and did as he was told. Link took the man’s boxers from his ankles and dropped them onto the ground. “Man, take yours off too!”

“Not yet. This is your birthday present!”

Without another word, Rhett tackled the glassed man and yanked off the remaining fabric from his body. Rhett rested his head on his pillow again. “There. Much better.”

Link laid down beside the man, kissing him gently, but with some intensity. “You’re an asshole,” he whispered, winking playfully. He then sat up slightly and bent forward, spitting in his hand before gripping Rhett. He gave the tip of Rhett’s cock a tiny kiss, which made the man chuckle.

“Quit it!”

Link didn’t respond, but instead began stroking the man’s length, eliciting soft moans immediately. He ran his tongue along next to his hand. As soon as he took the man in his mouth, Rhett brought one hand up, rubbing soft circles on Link’s back. He then proceeded to leave slight kisses on his shoulders, neck, and anywhere he could reach without moving too much. Rhett almost felt guilty about getting all of the attention, so he removed his hand from his friend’s back and began stroking him with the same pace that Link’s head was bobbing up and down at. “Mmmm,” Link groaned, the vibrations in his throat only bringing more pleasure to Rhett’s experience.

The larger man could already feel himself drawing closer and closer to the edge, which he really didn’t want to do yet. “Link, stop,” he breathed.

Without arguing, Link sat up and straddled Rhett, whose cock was now pressed against his own chest and Link’s ass. Link leaned over so that his hands were on either side of Rhett’s face, grinned, and began rocking his hips back and forth. Rhett’s mouth involuntarily opened, his chest heaving. “You like that?” Link asked in a deep, breathy voice.

“Link, please. Stop. I don’t want this to be over yet.”

“Is there still some candy in that bowl on the porch?”

“Uh, yeah… Why?”

Link jumped off of the bed and pulled on his boxers before running down the hall. He made sure nobody was out front before quickly opening the door, swiping the bowl of candy, and rushing back inside to the bedroom.

He stood up onto the bed and dumped the entirety of the bowl’s contents onto Rhett’s chest. “HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!” he screamed.

“Link, what the fuck are you doing!?” he laughed.

“Chocolate is an aphrodisiac. And we’ve got more chocolate than we’ll ever need.”

“Dude, I—“

Link unwrapped a fun-sized Snickers and popped it into Rhett’s mouth. The gooey candy kept Rhett occupied for a moment before he gulped it down. “Damn, that’s good.”

Link smiled and repeated the process, but instead of putting the candy into Rhett’s mouth, he put it into his own. Half of it was sticking out, and he leaned down so his nose was touching the other man’s. Rhett sunk his teeth into the exposed half of the chocolate, both men giggling as they shared the tiny piece of candy. The caramel kept the two halves connected for a moment when they pulled away. Looking down, Link noticed that little crumbs of the chocolate had fallen onto Rhett’s chest. He realized then that the sweat forming on both of their bodies already started causing the candy to melt. He grinned. “This is about to get a hell of a lot more messy,” he growled, nibbling on the man’s neck below him.

“Good.”

Link trailed his tongue up and down the man’s chest, picking up the little pieces of fallen chocolate and leaving small kisses along the way. As Link was doing this, Rhett grabbed another piece of chocolate, but didn’t open it. Instead, he held it in his hand tightly without Link noticing. Once he could feel it getting soft and mushy, he opened the wrapper and scooped out the candy. Link screamed in shock when Rhett suddenly leaped up, pushing him onto his back. “Sit up and turn around,” he insisted.

“Wow, Rhett…” On all fours, Link waited for Rhett to have his way with him. He felt warm goop being spread across his back, which confused him. “What the fuck is that?”

“Gooey chocolate. Now you taste delicious.”

“I always taste delicious, bitch.”

Rhett playfully spanked the man’s ass. “Bad dog!” Rhett scolded with a laugh before grabbing some lube from the bedside table. Link practically choked on his own spit. He squirted some of the substance into his hand before inserting a couple of fingers into Link, who immediately groaned and arched his back. “Ready?” Rhett asked.

“Mmmhmmm.”

Rhett squeezed more lube into his hand, stroking himself for a moment before gently guiding himself into the man before him. Slowly, as he went deeper, he leaned forward. He trailed his tongue through the mess of chocolate on Link’s back before he finally got his hands on the mattress on either side of Link. He buried his face into the base of Link’s neck. Rocking his hips back and forth, it was his turn now to bring moans out of the other’s mouth. “Meow,” Rhett whispered as quietly as possible.

This broke Link’s concentration, who immediately fell face-first onto the bed. He was laughing hysterically. “Quit it with the damn cat thing already!”

“Sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

“You’re right. I’m not.”

They returned to their previous position, and continued with the motions. Both men were trying to hold back giggles from their previous exchange, but the longer they went on, the more enveloped their mind got in the physical sensations. Rhett sat up, but Link followed. Now sitting on Rhett’s lap, they both faced the same wall. Rhett was on his knees, and Link had his legs spread to either side. His arms were behind him, wrapped around Rhett’s neck. Rhett’s hands were resting on Link’s lower abdomen in front of him. “Fuck, Rhett,” he moaned. Rhett’s forehead was on Link’s right shoulder. “I fucking love you.” Rhett didn’t respond. His eyes were closed as he was focusing on nothing other than the noises he was bringing out of Link.

After a while, Rhett became bored with the position. He took Link by the shoulders and had him lay down on his back, head on Rhett’s pillow. “You do realize there is now melted chocolate all over your bed, right?”

“I don’t give a fuck,” he chuckled.

Rhett grabbed the black cat tail from his costume. “What are you doing with that?” Link asked.

“Tying you up, dummy.” Rhett took both of Link’s wrists and tied a complicated knot around them with the tail, which he also wrapped around the bedframe. “Can you move your arms?” he asked.

Link tried his best before shaking his head. “Not at all.”

“Good!” Rhett was satisfied.

He grabbed Link’s hips and scooted forward. Link wrapped his legs around the larger man and pulled him closer to him. “I want you, Rhett. I want all of you,” he sighed.

“We’ve already been—“

“We haven’t gotten to really fuck in months. Please, Rhett.”

What had gotten into Link all of a sudden? Then it hit him: Link had been munching on candy all night. He was drunk and experiencing a sugar high, much like thousands of other people that night. The man was restless and needed to let his energy out in some way.

“Well, then let’s fuck.”

He entered Link once more, this time with some serious force. The trapped man gasped, his eyes shut tight. “Rheeetttt,” he groaned loudly, rocking his hips. Just the noises that Link was making all of a sudden were enough to bring Rhett close to climax. Without slowing down in the slightest, Rhett grabbed Link’s cock in his fist. He was pumping at the same speed at which he was thrusting into the man. Link was aiding him. Rhett groaned with a massive grin on his face. It had been ages since he’d seen Link like this. “Fuck! Rhett, I—“ Rhett pulled out of Link and moved back, immediately replacing his fist with his mouth. Link was thrusting into Rhett’s mouth with animalistic instinct. “Rheeettttttt,” he moaned loudly, his cum shooting into Rhett’s mouth as well as onto his own chest.

“Now it’s my turn,” he growled. He placed his hands on top of Link’s, which allowed his crotch to be right in the man’s face. Link gladly opened his mouth. In only a few seconds, Rhett moaned just as loud—if not louder—than Link, spilling onto the man’s chin. He fell onto his back and let out a long, deep sigh. Link was giggling uncontrollably, which caused Rhett to start laughing as well. “That was fucking amazing,” Link sighed.

“Agreed. We need to hop in the shower. We need to get back to the kids soon.”

“Fuck.”

The two men peeled themselves from the bed. Rhett took Link’s hand in his and walked with him into the bathroom, where they took a cold shower, which sobered them up a bit. They quickly dressed themselves and left the house.

Link opened the front door and the two men slipped inside, quiet just in case the children were sleeping. Of course, this wasn’t the case. Lando was still asleep, but the rest of the kids were running around the house shooting each other with their Nerf guns. “Hey, you were the one who said I didn’t need to put them to sleep,” Laura shrugged.

Link smiled. “It’s alright.” He handed her a massive lump of money. She gasped. “I can’t take all of this!”

“Come on, just do it. You deserve it. Have a nice rest of the night.” He gave her a hug and Rhett did the same. She thanked the men before leaving.

“Locke! Shep!” Rhett called. The boys ran into the entry way. “We need to go home now.”

“Why!?” Locke yelled.

“Because it’s way past your bedtime.” Shep didn’t say anything, but held out his arms as if to ask his dad to pick him up. Rhett hoisted the boy into his arms and put a hand on Locke’s head. “Say goodbye to Lily and Lincoln, boys.”

“Byyyeee,” they said simultaneously, a hint of sadness in their voices. Link’s children waved goodbye.

“Bye, Rhett,” Link said with a smile.

Rhett winked before walking outside, closing the door behind him.

“Dad?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, hun?”

“You have chocolate on your neck.”

Link brought a hand up and wiped it off. “Whoops. Rhett and I were having a chocolate eating contest.”

“FUN! Did you win?”

“It was a tie.”


End file.
